


Antivenom

by SecretSecret



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, Multi, Neck Kissing, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSecret/pseuds/SecretSecret
Summary: A drabble collection featuring the original core members of Cobra Kai
Relationships: Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence, Dutch & Johnny Lawrence, Dutch/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Shelter (Johnny/Bobby, rated T)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Antivenom, a collection of drabbles (strictly 100-word stories) featuring the OG Cobras. This will feature various pairings, potentially in multiple universes, set in various times. None of the drabbles are necessarily related to each other (though those that are will be noted). 
> 
> All stories will feature at least one of the five original Cobra Kai: Johnny, Bobby, Jimmy, Tommy, and Dutch. Some of their friends from the TKK era may appear, such as Ali and her squad, or some of their family members shown or mentioned during Cobra Kai. 
> 
> Rating of the collection will always reflect the highest-rated drabble in the collection. Rating and pairing will also be detailed in the chapter names, so that you can choose what to read. Tags for all drabbles will be present in the main tags section. None of these will require archive warnings. (It's Antivenom-- these are healing stories.)
> 
> This collection is dedicated to my thirstiest friends. Thanks for your insights into these characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Bobby are friends. And maybe they're more than that.

When they drank, it was normal for Bobby to end up next to Johnny, left hip pressed to his right, legs overlapping. They’d be laughing-- at Dutch’s antics, or Tommy’s dirty joke. Bobby’s arm would grasp his shoulders, pulling them close while their friends performed. He liked how Bobby’s laughter vibrated against his own ribcage. Eventually, he’d feel Bobby lean in and plant a wet one on his cheek. He’d snarl and wipe at it while Bobby collapsed in giggles. If Bobby missed his mark sometimes, lips reverent against Johnny’s neck, and if Johnny didn’t stop him, well. Nobody cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Let me know what you think.


	2. The Dust from Your Tires (Johnny and Dutch, rated T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dutch gets released from prison, and gets an unexpected ride from a friend.
> 
> Can be interpreted as Dutch & Johnny or Dutch/Johnny. I leave that up to you.
> 
> (Minor technical note: hyphenating black-and-yellow made it one word, which felt slightly like cheating...so I clocked this one in at 98 words total.)

The sun outside is brighter somehow than when it filters through razor wire. Squinting, Dutch feels old, in a way he never has before. He’s got his effects and some standard-issue clothes. Nothing worth having. 

He frowns at the lot crowded with shit cars. Do people have no pride? _Fuck._ It’s the bus for him, so he can’t talk.

  
  
An engine’s roar captures his attention, and a black-and-yellow Challenger screeches to a halt in front of him. The passenger window opens.

“Hey, asswipe!”

Dutch grins. “Hey, jerkwad.” It comes out fond, in a low rumble. He gets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Let me know what you think.


End file.
